Barriers of Qualogros
The Barriers of Qualogros was a mysterious barrier consisting of several layers and guarded by a series of traps that protected hundreds of thousands of Mongolians. In the early 2020s, they were maliciously sought out by Suzie in the name of profit. History Construction At some point after 1723 and before 1948, Mongolia's people suffered when an "incident" occurred that threatened to eliminate their race. The Barriers of Qualogros were constructed to prevent the problem from wiping out Mongolia, and for many years the people lived on without knowing the secret of the barriers keeping them alive. Crisis on Mercury Many years later, the U.S. Government saw that the power supply of the people of Mercury was being threatened. Whereas it was merely poor maintenance on the part of the Mercurians, the government came to believe the Barriers of Qualogros was causing the problem and had outlived its use in centuries past. The government, which also wielded absolute power over Mercury's population, offered nine billion dollars, a year's supply of chocolate, and residence in the Tower of Paradise located on Mercury, all in exchange for the destruction of the barriers. Despite this, by the late 2000s the task, which many had failed in their attempts to carry out, was believed to be impossible. Eventually, Suzie became aware of the immense reward being offered for the seemingly unachievable destruction of the Barriers of Qualogros. Seeing an opportunity for immeasurable profit, Suzie resolved to destroy the barriers and obtain the fame she had been denied in her childhood. Attack on the Barriers of Qualogros To begin her quest, Suzie ran away from home and took up residence on a remote island, using many resources to build a comfortable outlet there surrounded by drones and a handful of friends from junior high. Pretending to be kind and innocent, Suzie forged alliances with numerous law enforcers to destroy the Barriers of Qualagros. During each attempt, she attempted to look as involved as possible while not actually doing any of the work, usually to astounding effect. One fatality was known to have occurred, in the superhero Troubleeater, and presumably others did not survive either. Suzie eventually became famous for surviving so many attempts on the barriers, leading to more people forging alliances with her, but over the next decade, all of their attempts ended in failure and the Barriers of Qualogros remained untouched. In the meantime, she grew a business on her island and became a successful weapons designer. Mission to Mongolia Suzie remembered Roy Walltalker from a news website and deemed him an ideal pawn to destroy the Barriers of Qualogros, reasoning he could make up for costing her fame as a small girl, and sent for him upon discovering his location. Roy, both eager to resume his police work and in need of money to support his family now that he is unemployed, accepted Suzie’s offer. When she greeted Roy aboard the Soulless Three, she told him she was over previous issues, and worked for the U.S. Government now having been personally employed to oversee attempts on the allegedly all-consuming barriers. She watched from a surveillance camera with Mr. Reno Tutu, as Roy succeeded in infiltrating the net leading to the barriers and using the nets to destroy the nets, leading the Barriers of Qualogros defenseless. However, he was unable to break the barrier despite this. Battle of Mongolia Eventually, Suzie's sidekick, Mr. Reno Tutu, grew angered and betrayed Suzie. Upon subduing him, Suzie personally oversaw the Basketball's assault as it began drilling into the first layer of the Barriers of Qualogros, making good progress while Suzie gleefully watched. However, they were confronted by Reba Silo Walltalker. Suzie, briefly calling off the prototype, furiously confessed that she knew the barriers were not truly harming Mercury's power supply and they were essential to the welfare of all in Mongolia. As Reba admonished her for her selfishness, Suzie ordered the Basketball to destroy her and attempted to escape, only for Janice Walltalker to knock her unconscious. Teaming up, the Walltalkers were able to defeat the Basketball. Binoculars, who had recorded the confrontation between Suzie and Reba, played back his favorite part to reveal Suzie's confession to President Mandy Jinks as well as a group of governors. Enraged, the government ensured the Barriers of Qualogros were protected, with Alan Spall coming forth in person to help repair the damage. Appearances *''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2'' References Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall locations Category:Locations